Pokespe High
by TheAwesomePokespeAuthors
Summary: Welcome to Pokespe High. The place with a lazy Student Council, high school drama, and teen romance. Follow the DexHolders on their high school experience. High school AU Includes Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Franticshipping, Haughtyshipping, Agencyshipping, Dualrivalshipping, Corruptedshipping, and a few others.
1. Prologue

**AN: TheAwesomePokeSpeAuthors don't own Pokemon, if we did, the English edition of the manga would be published at the same time as the Japanese version is released.**

Unknown P.O.V.

Ah, blissful sleep. In only a few days though, I guess I have to return to my studies, this year especially. The school definitely isn't going to let their own Student Council President slack off in his senior year.

But lo and behold, my sleep and I were not meant to be; for now I can feel my body awakening and coming out of its short slumber. I can hear the melodious voice of my beautiful Vice President calling out to awaken me, until...

"HEY IDIOT, WAKE UP! You can't be sleeping now. Your beginning of the year speech is gonna happen without you if we don't leave soon." I could literally feel my Vice President moving the air around me with all her yelling.

"Ok... ok… I'm up. Happy now?" I complained as I prayed for my ears to stop ringing. I took a step forward towards my Vice President, and spread out my arms. "How do I look?"

I was quickly sorry. She began firing off words at me. "Well first, your hair is standing on edge, your collar is crooked, you have drool on your face and shirt sleeve, crumbs from lunch are stuck to your tie, also, your tie is almost undone, and your shirt is all wrinkled." She stepped around the desk and fiddled with my hair.

She smiled softly as she fixed my tie. "Honestly," she began. "I don't know what you would do without me."

"Let's see, I'd be completely disorganized, probably not be Student Council President, and-" I took a sudden step towards her and I bent down slightly so that we were face to face. "I wouldn't be completely enamored by such a beautiful young woman."

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and turned to face the large window behind my desk, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her turning beet red.

"Ummm..." I could hear the embarrassment in her voice while I looked out on the empty central courtyard. "Y-you know those reports that we got the other day? What did the headmaster have to say?"

I sharply turned to face her. "What reports? I haven't gotten any reports for the last three or four days." I furrowed my brow and suddenly grew worried. Anything sent from the headmaster had to be important. Since he travels the world while school is not in session, he's almost impossible to track down.

"What do you mean? I left them on your desk. Right where you could see them. It was a manila envelope, almost a half inch thick. It had something stamped on it in red ink. it was like 'do not open: student council only' or something like that." I could hear the worry in her voice.

In an instant we both came the same conclusion, seemingly at the same time. I felt my face flush and her eyes grow wide.

"That means that-"

"-Someone took it."

"But, why?"

"Who cares?" I grinned, "this just makes the school year this much more exciting." I paused. "Plus," I devilishly smiled, "whoever it was, they'll learn to never cross the Student Council."

My Vice President gave me an embarrassed look, "You look like an idiot right now," she took a step forward and gave me a hug, "but that's what makes you so cute."

It was my turn to blush as I felt my face grow warm. "Ah..." I had no words to say, so I just put my hands around her and hugged her tightly to me. We stood there until we heard the bell tower toll 9 o'clock.

"Wait…" I began. "What time did the opening ceremony start at?"

"Well, it started..." she glanced down at her watch. "Just about thirty seconds ago..."

I blankly stared at her for a few moments.

"Wait, my speech should be starting right now?" I began to think of the consequences of me being late.

She smiled with that smile of her's that she knew that I hated to love. "Yep! I said that if we don't leave soon we'll be late." Her voice suddenly became condescending and motherly. "So this is your fault not mine."

I stood there for a moment out of pure shock. I shook my head laughing. I took my Vice President by the hand.

"You know what?" I asked. "Screw it. It's our senior year. We can have some fun can't we?"

My Vice President started laughing. "Well, At least let's start heading over before they send out the search parties."

The two of us made our way down the hallway to the gym, where we suspected we'd find several fuming teachers and a disgruntled student audience, but we didn't really care. We were seniors, and we thought that we could do anything.

**AN: We're never really sure when we'll update, but we'll shoot for updating once a week, so just try your best to deal with us.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: TheAwesomePokespeAuthors don't own Pokemon. We do wish we could, but we aren't that awesome yet... *silent crying***

Chapter 1

Black

I always hate this part of a game. I'm in the middle of baseball game that had happened last season. I was the pitcher. We're playing a school in the regional tournament for nationals. We were facing off against Seido High School in the finals. Up to bat was their second baseman, a short runt with really long bubblegum pink hair that covered his eyes.

The game was tied 8-8 in the 9th inning and they were the home team. They had a man on third base and two outs. If we could hold them off and get one more out we knew that we could beat them because the top of our lineup would be coming up if we went into extra innings.

Everything about this kid's batting style was worrying to me. He was a righty hitter, but this kid had a bat that had to be almost three inches longer than he should have been batting with. As he settled into his batting stance he choked up on his bat the three extra inches that he had on his bat.

I shrugged off my uneasiness and went into a set position. I glanced over to third base to see that the runner was firmly planted on third base not wanting to be picked off. I looked back to my catcher, a junior by the name Gold Hibiki, he gave me a grin and signaled for me to throw a low, inside curveball. I started my windup and- WHAM...

I suddenly awoke to a throbbing saw my chemistry teacher, Ms. Juniper standing in front of me with a delightful smile, holding a baseball bat that looked like it was going to hit my head. Actually, it might be a second time based on the reasonably sized lump on my head. I jumped backwards and fell out of my seat, with my papers falling like snow and my writing utensils like a hail of arrows. In the background I could hear the rest of the class laughing at me.

"My. Touya, if you don't want your pitching arm to get blown off, I suggest you pay attention to the safety rules so that your so-called baseball career doesn't end with a bang here in the lab."

I feel the blood in my cheeks start to heat up as I hastily grab the papers that fell off, organizing it in a semi-neat pile. My friend Cheren sat next to me. He elbowed me as I tried to look as if I wasn't embarrassed.

"Honestly Black, this is the second time you fell asleep. If you think that you know what's going on right now, what was I just talking about thirty seconds ago?"

I looked around the class to make sure they weren't taking notes out of the blue. My peripheral vision saw some tickets for the entrance ceremony. Ahhh… Another Student Council announcement saying, "Let's have a great year! Blah blah blah…"

"Professor Juniper, we're working on the introduction to chemistry worksheet and after we turn it in, we get our ticket to the entrance ceremony," I say nonchalantly.

Juniper nods in approval and continues with her announcement. Of course, I just tune her out and daydream looking out the window at the school's baseball field and dreaming about the upcoming baseball season. Hopefully we win again; but that's a bit hard this year since we lost our top senior; looks like some of us need to step it up this year...

I finished the worksheet before I fell asleep, so two minutes after she made her announcement I turned in the assignment. She gave me a confused look and glanced at my paper, all completed just like she told me. Ms. Juniper gave me a weary look, handed me my ticket, and I smilingly left the lab, on my way to the assembly.

As I walked into the assembly, I saw a couple of my old friends from my middle school like Gold, Silver, Red, Cheren, and Bianca, but I didn't want to go towards them. I tried looking for someone, but to my dismay I didn't find them. I sit down quietly with people who are in the younger classes but they seem to avoid me. It's loud so I decide to drown out the talking and laughing with some music. One minute after I decided to be anti-social, the lights began to dim, and everyone fell silent; a sign that the assembly was starting. I sighed with disappointment as I pulled out my earbuds. So much for the peace I desired…


End file.
